EDEN
by Suki76
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are assign on a mission together, but the only differences to this mission is that they have to get married for real. Can Sakura and Kakashi fall in love while pretening to be husband and wife. Find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is re-type. A bit cleaned up. Hope you like.

**Chapter 1**

"Onegaishimasu, Lady Hokage, am in desperate need of your assistances, I require the help of two shinobi's from you," the merchant said while bowing and then looking up at the Hokage with great respect. About four hours ago, a group of travelers showed up in Konoha demanding to speak with their Hokage. The ones who request such an audience with the Hokage was a wealthy merchant man from Tea Country. He was then escorted up to the Hokage's Tower to see the Godaime, were for the last twenty minutes was requesting help from the Hidden Leaf Village. He had broken down in front of Tsunade and Shizune, while explaining his predicament. "So will you help us, Lady Hokage? I'm willing to pay anything, just please, for all that is great in this world, help us," the merchant said while kneeling in front of the Hokage with his hands in front of him in praying style.

"Please, get up mister Masato," Tsunade said while looking at the merchant man kneeling in front of her. "I will take your case, it's very odd though, that your countries leader didn't provide you with any help," Tsunade said while positioning her hands in front of her and lacing her fingers together.

"Sorry to say this, Lady Hokage, but that bag of shit doesn't even care about his own family, let along care for others," Masato said while looking very piss off and rising from the kneeling position. He never truly cared about his own government that ruled Tea Country. In his eye they were all worthless pieces of unko, who didn't deserve to run such a beautifully country. Never the less he did try asking for help, but the Daimyou refuse him, stating that he wasn't appointed to deal with out of control yariman, who didn't listen to their fathers.

Tsunade had heard enough. She was going to get to the bottom of this quickly and find out what had happen to this merchant daughter and son-in-law. "I will send two of my finest fighters to take care of this problem, mister Masato, for the mean time please, stay here in Konoha," Tsunade said while extending her hand to Masato.

"Hai, your very generous Lady Hokage, I'm glad I listen to my wife's advice in coming here."

"I'm glad that we can assist you in this matter, and please send for your lovely wife, we will accommodate you and your group to one of our finest hotel here in Konoha." After that the merchant bowed and departed, Tsunade and Shizune went over the books, on who was here and who was out on missions. Unfortunately the only two that were not at the moment out of commission or out on a mission, where Haruno, Sakura, and Hatake, Kakashi. "So you're telling me there is no one else, then these two." She really didn't want to appoint Sakura to this mission. Sakura hadn't been in the field for quite a long time now, and would not be ready to handle this type of mission but she had no choice.

"Well, you were the one that assigned her to the hospital, for these last three years, after the whole Akatsuki war, and you told Kakashi to take a break for a few days, since his been requesting A and S-ranking missions none stop," Shizune said while looking at the Hokage.

Tsunade knew after the Akatsuki war period had happen, many shinobis live had changed. With Jiraiya's death, and Asuma, everyone seemed to drift away from one another. They even came close in losing Naruto and even Kakashi, over that damn war for the Kyuubi. "Well, I guess go head and send for them."

Shizune bowed and went in search of Sakura, while she sent out an ANBU man to search for Kakashi. Shizune found Sakura in her office working on patient's medical charts and other medical material Lady Tsunade had her working on. "Hey! It looks like you could use a break." Sakura looked up and smile at the only person who ever visited her at the hospital. Ever since Naruto got married to the Hyuuga heiress, he had no time for her. It made Sakura feel like their friendship didn't matter, but Naruto had told her not to think like that. He mentioned that he would visit her any day he had time. Well any day, became three years. They did hang out, of course down by the Ichiraku Ramen place. If that ramen stand didn't exist she would never get to see him. As for Sasuke, he joined ANBU and married a girl from Sound Country. Sakura always forgot her name; she always thought after his whole revenge episode that he would come back and ask her to marry him, but no such luck. She did get to see him once in awhile, if by chance. Now for Kakashi, their ex-sensei, she hadn't seen him for three years. She tried searching for him once and was told he had gone out on a two year mission, after that she stop searching. Sai had gone back to root and she had dedicated her time and energy on becoming one of the top medical-nin in all of Konoha.

"Hai, I could defiantly use a break, what brings you here?" Sakura asked while arching her back in a stretch.

"Well, Tsunade has a mission, for you."

"For real…oh my goodness I haven't been on a mission in years, what type of mission is it? Who am I going with? How long is it going to take? Wow, I mean wow I truly hope am prepare for this but it doesn't matter my partner probably is more experience than me, but who cares right."Sakura continue bombarding Shizune with questions.

"All your questions, Lady Tsunade will answer for you, Sakura. Geez girlfriend you defiantly need some quality time with someone, you have too much energy." Shizune and Sakura both broke out in a fit of laughter. After talking for a brief moment they both walked towards the Hokage's Tower.

Kakashi was truly bored out of his freaking mind. He hated having to take a so call "break"; he needed action in his life. He wanted so badly to go on a mission even his Ich Ich paradise books where getting boring. He had read them several times over. He defiantly needed to go out and buy a new one, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After Jiraiya's death, he felt he couldn't go buy someone else's work; he enjoyed reading the old sage books. Jiraiya's death was heartbreaking; Kakashi lost a good friend and mentor that day. Naruto didn't take the news to well either; he went into an animalistic rage. If four tails were bad enough, then hell on earth broke loose when all nine came out on that fated day, not even Yamato's seal could contain the Kyuubi. Japan felt the immense power radiating from Konoha; no one could have imagined it came from a young man. No one survived that day; all the Akatsuki members were destroyed that fateful day. No one try stopping Naruto, they all had had enough of the endless killing for the Kyuubi. It was time to let the ominous Akatsuki clan pay for their sins in blood. Yes, it was morally wrong but the vast destruction and devastation they caused sentenced them to hell. Kakashi was grateful for his friends he still had left in this world. He had become close to Kurenai after Asuma's death, they were friends turn lovers. He care for Kurenai, but he wasn't in love with her. After Asuma's death she had miscarriage and her life change that day. She felt that life was meaningless. She went out every night and gotten wasted, not caring who saw or what they thought of her, life meant nothing. She drank so much that Anko had found her past out near Kakashis' apartment complex one cold winters night. Anko never question her, but did manage to help her for a time. Nothing really helped She didn't care for anyone, let along her own life. The pain and sorrow over took her. She wanted just to fade away into the blackness of the world. She yearned to be whole again, but the heavy bottle of spirit in her hand said otherwise. She stumbled across all of Konoha, and eventually ended up once again by Kakashis' apartment. In her induced drunkenness she came to knock on Kakashis' door. Kakashi open his front door, and there she was, crying her eyes out, while holding for dear life onto her bottle of sake. Kakashi grabbed her before she fell and walked her in. After sitting her down on his couch he brought her a cup of hot coffee, and tried soothing her. In the ended they both ended up in bed together. Kakashi told her he wasn't here to replace Asuma that this was just a onetime deal, but every time she felt alone she came to his bed. Kakashi was a man after all, he never refused her, so the onetime deal, became a regular. Kakashi smile at the thought of Kurenai. Oh well maybe that's why he was always asking for missions, he didn't want to get to close to her, that's why he had left on a two year mission, but she had waited, which took Kakashi by surprise. Especially the day, he had return from that particular mission she had admitted of falling in love with him. He wasn't ready to settle down yet; his thoughts were interpreted when he felt the preset of someone coming his way. He looked to his left and before he could blink there beside him was an ANBU man.

"The Lady Hokage request your present immediately."

'Finally', Kakashi thought. He was truly going crazy not being able to do anything interesting, now he was going on a mission, 'thank you kami', Kakashi thought with a smile. He started walking towards the Hokage Tower.

"Well it's nice to see you again, Sakura," Tsunade said while noticing a pink hair woman walking in her office.

"It's great seen you again too my Lady, it's been almost a month since I last saw you," Sakura said while taking a sit near the Hokage's desk. While Shizune walked over towards the Hokages' desk and positioned herself back to stand next to the Hokage.

"Well, I guess Shizune told you am sending you out on a mission, which will start the moment your partner gets here," Tsunade said looking impatiently around her surroundings. Sakura was starting to wonder who her partner would be; she was just excited to return to the field. Sakura was lost in her thought when a cloud a smoke signaled the arrival of her partner. She turned around to see no other than Kakashi Hatake. He didn't say anything just walked next to where Sakura was currently sitting at. "Well, late as usually, Hatake," Tsunade said casually. Kakashi just shrugged and took the other chair next to Sakura, without saying a word.

"Well, before I begin to tell you about this mission you two will be going on. Let me make sure that you two understand that no matter what the mission is, no matter how long it will take, that you both understand that there is no one else then the two of you to accomplish this mission flawlessly," Tsunade said while looking at the two shinobis in front of her. "This means you two are professionals, and the mission is your first and most important factor, do I make myself clear."

"Hai," Kakashi and Sakura said in unison, even though they already knew that the mission came first and they were both award that professionalism was a part of been a shinobi.

"I'm glad you two understand, this mission is simple in a way, you two will have to get marry and go to a newlywed retreat in ,Tea Country," Tsunade said while smiling at the two shocked shinobis. Except for Kakashi's expression of course no one knew what his face was like.

"SAY WHAT!" Sakura said jumping out of her chair, with a look of disbelieve plaster on her face.

Kakashi on the other hand sat quietly he knew this was a mission nothing more, but his former student didn't seem to grasp the meaning yet, but he too was a bit shocked, 'oh well so much for not settling down' Kakashi thought sarcastically without showing no expression, what so ever.

"I told you to be professional about this Sakura, there is nothing wrong with this, unfortunately, though the two of you are really going to have to get married, but after the mission is completed you guys can get a simple divorcé, with no strings attach," Tsunade said while placing her hands in front of her and lacing them together. " This mean, I will have to marry you two personally and Shizune can act as a witness, this marriage has to look real, these people are not novice, Sakura… they will know, if they came across a fake marriage license. So, I have already made the certificate, the only thing left is for you two to sign it." Tsunade said looking at her apprentices seriously.

Kakashi understood the meaning behind their marriage, it was just like been undercover, but he didn't like the idea of been real either. Without another thought, Kakashi walked over and toke the pen from the Hokage and signed the document. He then turned the pen to his former student. She still was in shock, but she took the pen and signed it as well.

"Well congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Tsunade said while stamping a seal of authenticity. "Ok, now here's the scroll, it will explain everything, please watch your backs, like I said before this people are very thorough and you leave today, so get your gear together," Tsunade said to the two shinobi's and handing the scroll over to the copy-nin, with the marriage document. "Kakashi, here is a jeweler, whose willing to sell you reasonable prices on rings for you and Sakura," Tsunade said while handing Kakashi a piece of paper with some writing on it. With that Sakura left to go pack, while Kakashi went to the jeweler the Godaime suggested.

Sakura couldn't believe it, she was married and to none other than to Hatake Kakashi. Wow, well no sense on beating my brain about this, but deep down she always fantasies about having a big wedding, with the man of her dreams, true Sasuke was no longer that man, but she still had hoped of getting swept up and carried off to her dream castle.** "OH! Stop, you know this is not the really thing, just keep in mind this is just part of the mission," Inner Sakura said**. " I know this is just part of a mission but am still technically married to him, my former sensei, you know how wrong this is in so many levels," Sakura said to her inner self. "And here I am having a conversation with myself again, I am defiantly losing my mind," Sakura groan to herself. She walked out of her apartment, while grabbing her backpack and heading toward Konoha's gates.

Kakashi found the shop that the Hokage suggested to checkout. He found two rings that were perfect, he just hoped that Sakura like hers. After his business transaction, he went home to pack. He always packed light, with all the necessary items he needed. After that he headed out towards the gates. He approached Sakura who was staring up at some birds flying by. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a white t-shirt, and her ninja sandals. He smile to himself, she really had change this pass three years. He came to stand next to her. "Ready to head out?'' Kakashi asked while truly see his former student, he had never really paid close attention to her features, before. She no longer wore her hair short, now it was long and she put it up in a ponytail. Her features were softer. 'She truly had developed into a beautiful, attractive young woman,' Kakashi thought.

Sakura glance his way, she always had assumed that their sensei would already have had settle down. 'He was good looking, well of what you could see of him,' Sakura thought. "Hai, just waiting for my husband to show up," Sakura said while looking up again at the sky with a grin. Kakashi glance her way and smiled. She was truly beautifully, her hair was a softer hue of pink and her body was extraordinary in every way. Kakashi didn't realize he had been staring at her, until he heard her speaking. "Why Are you staring at me Kakashi-sensei? Sakura said glancing his way.

That question snapped Kakashi from his thoughts. "I wasn't staring, just wondering why you're wearing civilian clothes, I was planning for us to stop at the Chamise (Tea house), and change clothes there, plus its one of our stops."

"Oh, well, I thought wearing civilian clothes would be more suitable, while traveling to Tea country," Sakura said while feeling a bit self-conscious now. "Plus if your worry that I can't keep up wearing this, you're wrong, it's comfortable for me."

"Am not worry that you can't keep up, just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable from our travel, that's why we are stopping at Chamise to change, if you wanted to keep the same attire on, be my guest," Kakashi said while turning around and walking out the gates.

Sakura didn't say anything; she just balled up her fist to her side and followed Kakashi. They traveled in silences for a few hours, which made Sakura even madder, but she did notice that he wasn't pulling out his reading material like he normally did. She was lost in her thoughts when, she lost her footing and started falling down. She closed her eyes knowing she was going to hit the ground pretty hard, but the impact never came. She felt an arm encircle her waist and another go underneath her thighs. Kakashi landed with such grace, that Sakura didn't even notice that they had landed. "You ok?" Kakashi asked while looking down at the woman he cradled in his arms. Sakura just nodded and blush, Kakashi had never held her this way before, well it doesn't count when you're twelve. This felt different, wonderful in a way. Kakashi set her down and said, "We can rest here a bit if you want, or continue to Chamise, which is only an hour away."

"No, am fine lets continue, please," Sakura said blushing even more. Kakashi notice the deep crimson color on her cheeks but didn't question it. Kakashi simply smile and they proceeded on to Chamise.

Tea House….

They arrived just before the sun settled down for the night. They enter the establishment, and were greeted by a man wearing a suit. 'Wow!' Sakura thought this was a fancy tea house. They were seated and the man introduced them to their waitress named Ayumi. The waitress bowed in respect and proceeded to show them, their table and was about to hand them over their menus when Kakashi interrupted her by asking the waitress a question, "Excuse me, can you please tell me where the bathrooms are located?"

"Hai, there located down this hall to your left sir," Ayumi said while directing him. Kakashi excuse himself and proceeded to the bathroom to change his clothes. While Kakashi was in the bathroom, the waitress handed Sakura their menus. "Do you want to order now or you will like to wait until your boyfriend returns," Ayumi said while smiling at Sakura. Sakura didn't say anything to the boyfriend thing. She just simply smiled, "Hai, I'll wait, thank you." With that the waitress bowed and left to serve another couple that had just walked in.

Sakura opened the menu to see their types of teas. She really wasn't that impress, but she sure was awed with their many sorted cookies they had and the many mouth watering desserts and appetizers they had to offer. Sakura didn't even notice when Kakashi return and took his seat once more. She kept on reading the menu, until he spoke up, "So, did you order already, or were you waiting for me, my cherry blossom," Kakashi said while looking at the pink hair shinobi, who had her head down looking at the menu.

Sakura looked up and was about to say something, but her words couldn't form from the shock. She couldn't help but stare at a mask less Kakashi. My God, he was gorgeous; no one could look that good. He was perfection right down to those soft lips, 'damn he was beyond sexy,' Sakura thought. Kakashi had changed into a pair of faded jeans, with a black T-shirt and a pair of black steel toe boots. He wore an eye patch to cover up his left eye but without his head band his silver locks drop down just a bit to hide the eye patch. It made him more alluring and just sexier.

Kakashi just grinned while observing the face Sakura was making. She just kept staring at his face which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. "Sakura, can you please, stop staring, I mean it's my face that horrible looking," Kakashi said while looking at her. This made Sakura blush even more. She still couldn't speak it seemed that she was render speechless. She was completely lost, and this mission was important she needed to focus but couldn't. "Hello, Sakura are you ok,'' Kakashi said while waving a hand in front of her.

Sakura shook herself from her dream state and replied, "Am sorry, and no, your face its fine, it's just that for so many years me the guys have try for you to reveal your face to us, with tricks and stuff," Sakura said blushing. "And, well, now you just take it off, sorry it was just shocking to see you without your mask," Sakura said looking back down at her menu, with a major blush on her face now.

"I guess I should have told you, Tsunade told me to take it off, while on this mission, she told me to play the part right," Kakashi said while grinning at her. Sakura just nodded to his response but didn't look up, she felt so damn embarrassed for having been caught staring at him that way. "Oh, before I forget, here," Kakashi said while taking a small box from his jean pocket. Sakura looked up to see, what he was talking about, when she saw him open the small box he took out. There in the small box were two wedding rings. Kakashi handed her, a two tone small band. Kakashi place his on his finger and looked up to find Sakura examining the ring. "It's something wrong with the ring?" Kakashi asked.

"No, it's just so beautiful," Sakura said in a low whisper. The ring had a solid soft pink line in the middle, while the outer part of the ring was silver, what made it unique was, that in the middle of the soft pink stripe, was a design of cherry blossom pedals. She finally put her ring on her finger, but it felt a bit foreign on her hand. The waitress came back to get their orders, when the waitress froze in place and openly stared at Kakashi. Her eyes got all dreamy, she approach Kakashi very closing and said, "Wow, I mean what I can get you handsome," Ayumi said basically drooling. Kakashi looked at the waitress who was partially sitting next to him, he just grinned.

Kakashi kept on grinning and said, "Yes, can you get me the green tea with a touch of honey, please and some chocolate chip cookies." The waitress kept on looking at Kakashi, while placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin on it. "How many sweets, do you wanted cutie." Kakashi looked at the waitress and just kept on grinning, "Well, I guess about five to seven." The waitress quickly wrote down his order, to go do his bidding. She was about to leave when Sakura tapped her on the arm. Sakura was not happy, 'how dare she forget that am sitting here, and drooling over my husband,' Sakura thought. Did I just say husband, **"yes, you did, and you're jealous, admitting it, because that hootchy is staring at Kakashi," Inner Sakura stated**. Sakura ignored her inner self and said, "Aren't you going to get my order as well, or are you to busy drooling over my husband," Sakura said while eyeing the waitress. The waitress shock expression was priceless. Ayumi couldn't believe this angel was married to that, she mentally pointing at Sakura with distaste. "My apologize, what can I get you, Madam" Ayumi said.

At this point Kakashi wanted to laugh, Sakura was fuming. He would never have guess Sakura was the jealous type. He shook his head and continued to listen to Sakura chew out their waitress. After a few choice words, the waitress felt so embarrass that she turn the brightest shade of red, which matched the colored of the apron she was wearing. The waitress bowed and left with her tail between her legs. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh this time, man Sakura ripped the waitress head off. She was still fuming, when she glance his way, "Stop laughing, and stop looking at me like that, she had it coming, the nerve of her not noticing am sitting right across from you, I mean am I not obvious with this pink hair," Sakura continued on rambling about the waitress attitude and bad services.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand in his and said,'' Sakura, don't be mad, you know am in love with you," Kakashi said while smiling at his former student. Sakura was taken aback when Kakashi held her hands in his. She blushed so bad, she heard Kakashi actually chuckling at her, the nerve of him. "Stop that, you know I feel very uncomfortable pretending to be husband and wife," Sakura said while pulling her hands away. "Don't you feel uncomfortable, knowing you're dating Kurenai," Sakura asked Kakashi.

Kakashi face turned seriously now. "Am, not dating Kurenai, Sakura," Kakashi said while looking at her. "We are just friends and that's, that," Kakashi said. Sakura felt uncomfortable asking him this, but she needed to know. "Everyone seen you two together, it's no big secret, Kakashi," Sakura said while looking at Kakashi. "Sakura, when someone says that's, that, it means that person doesn't want to talk about it, so drop it, ok," Kakashi said a bit upset at her for continue to ask about his relationship with Kurenai.

"I just don't want to be the one to brake something special between you two, I know your upset with me for probing in your personal life, it's just I fell bad that you got stuck with me on this mission, and all and …., am sorry Kakashi for intruding in your relationship," Sakura said while lowering head down and feeling bad for opening the conversation. Kakashi again grabbed a hold of her hands in his, and said, "Sakura, am sorry to for getting upset, it's just am a very private man, I don't like no one knowing things about me, let along who I date, you should know this of me by know, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and was about to speak when the waitress approached with their order. The waitress didn't even bother to look at Sakura she placed their teas and cookies on the table, bowed and left.

Sakura still felt bad, she sipped her tea a bit, then placed it back down and said, "So what does the mission involves us to do at this retreat."She wanted to change the conversation to more friendly grounds. Kakashi also place his cup down after taking a sip and said, "The mission is simple, gather information about this retreat and locate mister Masato daughter and her husband." Kakashi was also glad that she didn't continue about Kurenai. They spoke quietly about the mission for a bit. Sakura glance around the Tea house and notice there were a lot of couples walking in. "You did mention to me earlier, that this was one of our stops, right," Sakura said glancing back at Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed a cookie and munched on it while nodding to Sakura's question. After swallowing the cookie, he said, "Hai, this is one of our stops, but I didn't realize it would get this packed." They both had counted about twenty couples in the Tea house, they knew because the way they were cuddling, kissing and caressing each other. There was one couple that made Sakura blushed, the couple was partially having sex, the way there were making out. She stopping staring and glance back at Kakashi. He was actually watching her expression and smiled. She blushed even more, for looking up at him. Kakashi didn't say anything, he knew Sakura already felt bad, but he couldn't help it he liked staring at her, and she was truly beautiful. Kakashi just shook his head and continue to eat his cookies.

After they had finished with their tea and cookies, they wait to see if there was something they needed from the Chamise before heading out to The Fishing Village. Sakura stopped a waitress passing by and asked, "Hello, we are new to Tea Country, and we had heard about this newlywed retreat, that is located near, Nagi Island, do you happen to know anything about it?"

"Oh, yes you're in the right place, madam, this is one of the first stop, before heading to Eden," the waitress said smiling. "Anything you order from here is free, complementary from Eden, oh I wish my husband would have taken me to Eden," the waitress said while sighing and remembering a time where things were simpler, "Well, I do hope you two enjoy your honeymoon, you two make a the cuties couple, well it was a pleasure, enjoy." With that the waitress left and attended another couple.

Sakura blushed on what the waitress had said. She glanced at Kakashi who was just grinning at her. "Well, sweetie, I guess we are in the right place," Kakashi said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura kept on blushing when Kakashi called her sweetie. She lowered her head, while Kakashi continued smiling. Kakashi just smiled and kept on looking around the Tea house. He happened to glance up at a couple that were sitting two tables up from where he and Sakura were sitting. The woman was just staring at him, with dreamy eyes.

But then Kakashi not only notice this woman, but half of the women in the Tea house were practically drooling over his mask less face. It felt really awkward, to be stared down by all this women, but he was use to it by now that's why he always wore his mask to conceal his face. He knew his face was a distraction, and he got tired of missions going bad because his female partners on the mission were not paying close attention to their surrounding, but at his face. Kakashi shock his head and just smiled at the woman and glanced back down at Sakura. Sakura glanced back up at Kakashi and smiled, she knew this mission was also difficult on him too. "I guess you're right, but do you think we stay the night here at the Chamise or should we be looking for a place to stay until then?," Sakura asked, but before Kakashi could answer a man in a suit stood up and starting clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"May I have your undivided attention please," The man said. Everyone now focus their eyes on him. "I would like to introduce myself, my name is Hideki Jun I am the event director for Eden, and on behalf of Eden I will like to welcome you all," Jun said while extending his arms out into a welcome gesture. " To start off we are extremely excited that you all chosen Eden for your romantic getaway, and I am delighted to say that whatever you get here at this magnificent Tea house is complimentary on us. And yes we are also going to extend our esteem appreciation to the Chie Hotel that's located about a mile away from the Chamise." Jun Said while putting his hands together in a praying style. " But please you are all welcome to use our coach services, and yes before I continue its all free the hotel, the ride there and anything else your heart desires, " Jun bowed, smiled and continued on." Any questions you all have that I may have not answer please feel free to ask them at anytime, and now Mr. Yakata is going to look at all your marriage license," Jun said while smiling and pointing at a bald man with a mustache who was also wearing a black suit. "Please form a line to my left, and Mr. Yakata will be examining all your licenses, and I do apologize for this inconvenience, but we have had a problem in the past with fake licenses," Jun said while smiling and not providing any more information on the subject. Everyone in turn just smiled back and starting forming a line. Kakashi and Sakura just looked at each and Knew Tsunade was right, they were taking things seriously. They got up and walk up to the line. Kakashi noticed that they walked right behind the couple that he had glance at earlier and the wife who wouldn't stop staring at him. Kakashi just smiled and placed his arms around Sakura's waist, while pulling her back towards his chest. Sakura tensed up not expecting Kakashi to do that. Sakura glance sideways up towards him which made it easy access for Kakashi to place a small kiss on the tip of her nose. That made Sakura blush bright red. Sakura looked back towards the line and notice the woman in front of them staring, and it made Sakura blush brighter.

The woman even blush when Sakura glance at her, she knew she had been caught staring at the gorgeous man, and his pink hair wife. So she ended up staring a conversation, for her rudeness. "I am so sorry I keep staring at you, I just couldn't help myself," The woman said while looking now at Sakura, with a blush on her cheeks. "You must be thinking I am an awful person for staring, but I have to be frank with you, your husband is a dream." The woman said while looking at Sakura and blushing for saying such thoughts. She then introduced herself, "My name is Miyu Haru, by the way." while extending her right hand towards Sakura. Sakura shook it while still shock at what the woman had say about Kakashi. She wasn't blind 'Kakashi is a handsome man,' Sakura thought. Sakura blushed and said her name, and then Miyu extended to Kakashi and in turn he shook as well and said his name. Kakashi just smiled when he hear what Miyu had say, but what may him smile more was both her and Sakura expressions.

"By the way thank you for that wonderful comment, I'm flatter," Kakashi said while smiling. Miyu just blush harder and smile. Miyu then introduced her husband, "Oh and this is my husband Akio," Miyu said while tapping her husband on the back to turn around. Akio turned around and smiled at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Konbanwa," Akio said and extended his right hand towards Kakashi and then Sakura.

"Konbanwa, my name is Kakashi and this is my wife Sakura, nice to meet you," Kakashi said.

"So how long have you to two been married?" Miyu asked while looking at Kakashi again with the same blush to her face. The question wasn't directly to Kakashi nor Sakura but Sakura answered regardless.

"Well ohm, I can truly say about one month now, and you?" Sakura said smiling. Knowing well it was just one day they were truly married.

Miyu looked at her and smile," Oh about seven month, but it seems like I have known Akio forever," Miyu said while running her hand alongside Akio right arm. After a few minutes of Miyu talking she finally stayed quite long enough for Akio and Kakashi to start up a conversation.

Miyu kept on staring at Kakashi. Which may Sakura a little bit upset, she didn't like the fact that Miyu was eyeing Kakashi like a juicy steak. Sakura just shook her head and let it pass. She knew Kakashi was a great looking man after all and Miyu was not the only one checking him out. She ignored all the female eyes on him and continued listening to their conversation. But in the back of her mind she was debating with herself on whether or not she was jealous about the whole event.

It took less than five minutes to reach Mr. Yakata. Akio and Miyu held each other's hand while Akio handed Yakata their marriage license. He examined it and gave it back to Akio. He then handed them a card and told them to please use coach eight.

"Well I guess will we be seen you two at Eden," Miyu said while smiling and walking out the door with her husband.

"Hai," Kakashi said smiling then turning to look at Mr. Yakata and handed him their license. He looked through it with a great ease and after that it seem like his right hand glowed a little, just like Sakura's when she was healing someone, while he was passing it through. After that he smiled and handed them their marriage license back and handed Kakashi a card as well and said, "Please go to coach eight," while waving the next couple through. This caught Kakashi's attention, on how Mr. Yakata used what seem like a healing jutsu to scan their marriage license. To make sure that their marriage license was authentic in deeded. Kakashi just shook his head; he needed to ask Sakura later if she notice Mr. Yakata technique. In deeded Sakura did notice the technique Mister Yakata used. 'Interesting, I never knew that the medical jutsu could also be used, to exam documents,' Sakura thought. Sakura looked up and notice the way Kakashi was mesmerized by mister Yakata technique. She place her hand on his forearm and whisper in his ear, "Kakashi don't you dare try to use your sharigan, so help me I." Sakura words died in her mouth.

Kakashi smiled the moment Sakura leaned over to whisper something to his ear, it never cross his mind to learn the technique but Sakura thought that was his intention. This was a great opportunity to see how Sakura would act if he kissed her, here and now. Kakashi grab Sakura by the waist and bent her down for a kiss, and then he lower his lips towards hers. The performance was normal for a newlywed couple, no one would pay them any attention except the all the women who were salivating for Kakashi. The moment Kakashi touch her lips Sakura turn a bright red.

Oh my gosh this was her first kiss, she always thought it would be with Sasuke, not Kakashi, her former teacher, Sakura thought.

"Well, sweetie, is that how you wanted me to kiss you," Kakashi said after he broke the kiss.

Sakura couldn't say anything, she literally loss all train of thought. She truly was shock speechless. The other half of the women gasp and some just awe them kissing, but most seemed sort of upset of the couple display of passion.

Sakura now knew that he was going to act just like a newlywed husband, no smoke and mirrors, right to the point. He really should had told her, but it was really interesting seen her like this, Kakashi thought.

"Are you ok, sweetie," Kakashi asked with a smile on his face.

"I am fine, let's just get to the coach, please," Sakura said while still blushing.

Sakura grab Kakashi's' hand and walked out towards the coaches. That's when she realize, she have to sit down with the Harus, and listening to Miyu while she kept on staring at Kakashi.

"**Wel**l** does it really bother you that she is staring at him or the fact that we just got kiss passionately by our former sensei**," Inner Sakura said. "Hai" Sakura said to herself.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked while having a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh ...uh ...mm... nothing just thinking to myself," Sakura said while waving her right hand back and forth.

"OK, well here is the coach number eight," Kakashi said while looking at the two beautiful Belgian horses, that was going to pull the coach. "Wow, these horses are big, I have read about them, but never saw one before," Kakashi said while approaching the horses. While Kakashi was busy checking out the horse, Sakura got a really good look at Kakashi. He is so young for his age and very handsome, plus he sure can kiss, Sakura thought to herself while her trembling fingers touch her lips. Sakura closed her eyes, and recalled his soft lips.

"You ok Sakura," Kakashi said while standing next to her with a concern look on his face.

"Am fine just, I just thought that you only read Ich Ich paradise books, thoughts all," Sakura said still blushing.

"Well, that's not all I read Sakura, ever since Jiraiya death, I kind of lost interest, so I started reading other books, to keep me occupied," Kakashi said while running his hand through his hair.

"I know Jiraiya death was hard on you," Sakura said

"It was hard on all of us, Sakura," Kakashi said while looking back at the horses.

"We almost lost you too, if Naruto hadn't stop Pain and The Akatsuki clan, Konoha would not be here today." Sakura said while holding herself.

Kakashi didn't want to think about those terrible memories; they both knew how much Konoha sacrificed that day.

"Let's get in the coach," Kakashi said

Kakashi was about to open the door, when it swung open and Miyu looked down at them.

"Well, I see we will be riding together to the Chie Hotel," Miyu said while smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura said while trying to put on a happy face.

Kakashi smiled at Miyu and her husband who was sitting next to her on the coach. Kakashi and Sakura got in and the coach pulled out once the driver noticed them inside the coach.

"Well, now we can really get to know each other on this pleasant ride to the Hotel," Miyu said while smiling and looking again at Kakashi. Sakura just smile and let Kakashi answer all her questions since she really didn't ask her any anyways. "So tell me how do you two meet?" Miyu asked while leaning her head on her husband shoulder.

'Well, we worked together, we live in Konoha, and Sakura's father owns a ramen shop there, I walked in one day asked Mr. Haruno for a job and he hired me right there on the spot," Kakashi said while putting a little bit of truth in his lie. " Since both of my parents are farmers, and farming isn't easy, I wanted to help out more so I got a second job working at the Haruno Ramen Shop, plus working there I got to eat free ramen ," Kakashi said smiling while looking at Sakura whose expression was priceless. Kakashi glance back at Miyu and continued. "And of course that's where I met Sakura,"

"So Sakura cooked ramen for you?" Miyu asked with a bewilder look on her face.

"Yes, I did, and I can cook a mean ramen, too," Sakura said after her shock expression left her face.

"Well, in actuality your mother can cook a mean ramen, but yours is good too, sweetie," Kakashi said while looking at Sakura and smiling. Sakura left eye twitched and she looked away.

"Oh, I see you have always like my mother's ramen, the truth comes out," Sakura said while trying to sound sad about it.

"No, that's not what I meant, I do love your ramen," Kakashi said while scooting over a bit to Sakura side and caressed her right cheek, while trying to look innocent. Sakura looked back at Kakashi and smiled. That's when Kakashi again lower his lips towards her and kisses her softly on the lips. Sakura blushed but didn't tense up like before. She knew perfectly that Kakashi could make a woman curl her toes inside her shoes. Kakashi got a little bit wrapped up in the kiss though, that he forgot about Miyu and Akio sitting across from them. Kakashi deepen the kiss, that's when he heard a coughing sound coming from Akio. Kakashi pulled back and noticed Sakura's eyes were a lighter green, which had a daze look to them. He mentally shook himself and apologizes for his behavior to the Harus, but in actuality he was saying sorry to Sakura.

"I can see that you two are very deeply in love," Akio said while smiling. Miyu on the other hand was very unhappy. While Kakashi and Sakura were kissing she had removed her head from her husband shoulder and tightens her hands together tightly. Akio noticed this and placed his hand over her hands and spoke up. After their embarrassing performance the couples kept quite throughout the ride there. The ride to Chie was a quite one that everyone could hear the hoofs of the horse hitting the dirt path, and the movement of the carriage made Sakura sleepy. Miyu was already resting her head once again on her husband shoulder while Sakura had her head against the window frame. They arrive to the hotel which it was magnificent in beauty. It had a soft glow to it. The entrée way had two beautiful white roman pillars. The stair leading to the entrée way were red with beautiful white stone railing. The atmosphere was extraordinary. Kakashi softly tap Sakura awake to let her know they had arrived. Sakura walked out of the coach first, follow by Kakashi then the Harus. They checked in and say goodnight to the Harus. Sakura was thankful to be sleeping in a soft bed, and then she realized that she would be sharing that soft bed with Kakashi. Sakura glance at Kakashi, who didn't seemed to be bother about the fact that they were about to share a bed together with his former student. When they enter the hotel the Concierge personally had told them all about the many convenience the hotel could provide for them. One of them of course was room service, after that he welcome them all to the famous Chie Hotel. Kakashi and Sakura walked to the elevators and went up to the third floor, room 315. They approach the room and Kakashi unlocked the door, and they both walked in to an exquisite room. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, and neither could Kakashi the room was extraordinary. In the middle of the room was a king side poster with red and gold comforter and about four silk gold decorative pillows. All the furniture in the room was a cherry tone colored with beige marble tops on them. "Are you kidding we are actually going to stay here, I feel that if I touch something I'll break it," Sakura said.

"It's only for one night, I guess that's why they went all out, oh well I am going to take a shower," Kakashi said while taking a last look at the room and heading for the bathroom. The bathroom alone was another big room, this room was three times bigger than his own bedroom in Konoha, Kakashi thought.

Sakura couldn't believe it this, Sakura shook head, she needed to focus especially on the fact that she was about to share a bed with her former sensei. Sakura hear the watering running, this was a great opportunity to get her thought in order, one she knew this mission was not going to be easy, especially the marriage part, two how far was Kakashi and her suppose to go with the marriage part, she was defiantly not liking the part where it felt damn good kissing Kakashi. He was for Kami sake her ex-teacher, which alone was wrong. Sakura kept pacing the room and asking herself the same question, how far was Kakashi going with the whole marriage thing, she kept going back to the kiss and remembering how soft Kakashi lips felt. Sakura sign she really needed to talk to Kakashi about this mission properly and about her question. She hear the water turn off and immediately grabbed her bag to go after Kakashi when he came out, she too needed a shower badly, just to relax her nerves. Kakashi exited the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, the steam from his hot shower made it seem like he just walked out fantasy. Sakura couldn't seem to take her eyes of him.

"The shower is open if you want to use it next," Kakashi said while roaming around his bag for his sweat pants. Sakura didn't say anything she just kept on staring at his wide chest, by Kami Kakashi had no ounce of fat on him he was just pure muscle. She had thought that Kakashi was pale due to the fact that no one really had seem him without his mask and long sleeve shirt, but boy were they all wrong. Kakashi wasn't pale at all he had a very light tan to his soft skin; he seemed that he was sculpted by one of the gods. Not even the goddess Aphrodite couldn't have created a finer specimen for her collection, and she was well known to have created army of man that surpassed Adonis himself. Sakura thought that even the god Adonis could have been jealous of Kakashi body. Kakashi kept on looking for his sweat pants which made his muscle flex due to his search.

Sakura was looking dreaming eyes at him; she happened to notice a single drop of water that escaped his hair to run down his back. She followed that drop until it disappeared beneath his towel. Kakashi straighten and glanced at Sakura who was looking at him with dreamy eyes. Kakashi couldn't help it he just smiled at her; and wonder what she was thinking. Without thinking he started to grab the corner of the knot where his towel which held the towel in place.

Sakura notice his action and gasped surprisingly. Kakashi glance back at her and notice she was bright red, and couldn't help but grin at her. Sakura was so embarrass that Kakashi had caught her looking at him once more. She grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Kakashi had to laugh at her actions. He then proceeded to drop the towel and pull on his sweat that he had found in his bag. He gathered all his stuff and placed them on a chair that was located next to the window. He dried his hair with the towel and placed the towel on the back of the chair. He then lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling and wonder what was running through Sakura's head; he really needed to stop thinking about that. He shook himself and thought this is was going to be a very interesting mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura felt so foolish, that was twice she had stared at Kakashi like some kind of school girl. And now here she was hiding like, well she didn't know like what. She didn't want to dwell on it. She looked at herself in the big Victorian style mirrors; both mirrors where oval shape with a black and gold finished. the walls where painted a pearl white with a gold and black stripe running along the center of the bathroom walls, the tub was also oval shaped and huge. The tube itself was located in the middle of the bathroom towards Sakura left was the shower stall, it was incase in Egyptian Beige tile from the floor up, it was just beautiful. She than glance down where her hands where touching the counter top of one of the vanities. They were both Palermo Vanity Cabinets with the same color the shower title were made. Sakura couldn't believe this bathroom, yet alone the entire hotel room. She would never again experience this type of luxury. Sakura thought to herself '_Well might as well enjoy it while I can '_. She walked over to the big tube and started running the water first the hot then the cold, after they were combine for a warm bath she undressed and got in. She was glad she had brought her bag close to her so she could get her disposable razors, and her shampoo and conditioner in one. She loved her herbal essences shampoo, the smell was delightful it smell like raspberries. She dunked her head in the water and came back up and started lathering her hair. She massaged her scalped for at least two minutes; she then dunked her head again to raise her hair. After that she used her caress soap to wash up. Then she proceeded to shave her legs and re-soap her body again. She felt delightfully exfoliated; it was like having your entire body cover in silk. She laid her head back against the tube curve edge, and moaned delightfully. She was truly enjoying herself, but like all good things it had to come to end. She got out of the tube and dried herself off and then preceded to lotion her body. She got dress in her white cami and boyshorts. She didn't know why she chose this particular night set. "**Maybe because the other ones where more revealing than this one**," Her inner self told her. "No they were not, well maybe," she said to herself. She glanced at herself in the mirror and she didn't look that bad she looked decent enough to share a bed with Kakashi. '_Oh No I have to share a bed with Kakashi, by kami this was going to be difficult indeed_,' she thought. She try not to panic hopefully by now Kakashi was fast asleep and she could climb into bed without disturbing his slumber. She went ahead and brushed her teeth and then told herself to be strong and to stop acting like a school girl. She slowly opened the bathroom door and looked to her left where the bed was located. She saw Kakashi's form on the bed and pray he was asleep. She first had to focus her eyesight since she had been in the bathroom for more than an hour. The only light that was illuminating in the room came from the full moon, which was cascading a beautifully light glow around the room. She turned off the lights from the bathroom and walked quietly towards the bed. She stopped and came upon a beautiful sight, there on the left side of the bed laid an angel. Kakashi was lying on top of the covers, with his left hand on his stomach and his right forearm draped across his eyes. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She then proceeded to her side of the bed and sat down slowly. Kakashi stir and Sakura got up quickly thinking she woke him up but she didn't she looked back at his sleeping form and now noticed his right arm was now laying next to him. _'By Kami, Kakashi was extremely gorgeous; he looked like a fallen angel,'_ Sakura thought. One of his silver locks was covering his right eye and she wanted so bad to move that strand away from his eye. She slowly without thinking climbed on the bed and slowly crawled her way to Kakashi sided and proceeded to move away that soft silver strand of hair away from his eye. Sakura slowly managed to perform the act when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. She squeaked and was looking into two mismatched colored eyes. While her left hand was on his chest and so was half of her body. In this position it felt too intimate and Sakura blushed at the thought.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Kakashi said in a sleepy voice. Kakashi looked up to see that he had pulled Sakura close enough to see her beautiful face. Her hair was a bit damp so that meant she just got out of the shower. He must have fallen asleep before she came out. "Sakura," Kakashi said once again.

"Kakashi…I "Sakura whispered. She couldn't seem to get her mind to work straight. The moon's rays seem to move by themselves and focus their rays on both of them, casting a light glow to the couple staring at each other on the bed. Kakashi gently let go of her wrist and slowly brought his right hand to caress her left cheek. The moment seemed to go in slow motion, and slowly Sakura was lost. Kakashi guided her towards him and capture her lips with his. The moment their lips touched Sakura melted against Kakashi. Kakashi other hand was rested on her lower back and it slid down towards her bottom, moving her in a grinding motion. The moment Kakashi grasp her butt, Sakura gasped against Kakashi's lips. In that very precise moment Kakashi deepen the kiss and his tongue stared to play with hers. Sakura had never been kiss this passionate before, the other times Kakashi had kissed her were not this intense. Kakashi broke their kiss to roll Sakura onto her back, once he was on top he looked down at her and just said," beautiful." He then lowered his lips on to hers once again. He grabbed her left thigh and brought her leg up, while thrusting upward with his hips. That made Sakura moan against his lips. Her whole body felt hot, and she felt that her inside wanted to exploded, and her breathing was getting harder. Kakashi hear her moan and he deepened the kiss once more and with his right hand he grabbed her left breast and started knead it gently, while his entire body was moving up and down her body. Sakura arched her back the moment Kakashi grabbed her breast and began moving against her. Sakura body was so sensitive now, and she was losing her mind, she then realized she was feeling Kakashi's rock hard penis pressing against her lower region. She knew exactly what was happening to Kakashi, she was after all medic-nin. She knew all about the male anatomy and how it worked under extreme moments like this. Sakura blushed even more '_realizing it was her making Kakashi like this, but not once did she mention for him to stop, which she should, she_,' thought. It just felt so damn good and she didn't want to be a virgin all her life why not just given in for once. The moment she thought that, Kakashi broke away from her lips and was about to ask her something when they hear a knock on their door. Kakashi sighed and moved away from Sakura and stared at the ceiling, while breathing a bit fast for a few second before swinging his legs around to sit. Sakura glance at Kakashi's back and notice he was tensing up, his head was lowered and he sighed even louder, while running his right hand through his hair. "Sakura, I am sorry… I don't know what came over me, I hope I didn't scare you in any way," Kakashi said while his left hand was clench so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Kakashi felt like a complete idiot, if he couldn't keep it together for one night it was going to be hell keeping together on this entire mission. He shook his head and said," Sakura can you please get that I have to go and take a cold shower." Kakashi didn't wait for her to answer he got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door with a soft clank.

Sakura didn't know what to say. For a moment there she was willing to close her eyes and go for it, but sadly it didn't happen. She was kind of glad they got interrupted. Her mind truly wasn't working, the moment Kakashi got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom she saw his pants. By Kami, his huge erection was making a tent out of his sweats, it seemed that Kakashi didn't care or didn't realize his predicament. Sakura blushed and got up from the bed, the moment Kakashi closed the bathroom door.

Earlier…..

Both couple road the elevator up toward their destination. The Harus were on the second floor while the Hatakes where on the third floor. It was a quick and quite ride. The elevator beeped and the doors open to the second floor." Well this is our stop you two sleep well, oyasuminasia" Miyu said while walking out of the elevator with her husband and waving goodbye to Kakashi and Sakura. "Yeah, you two, oyasuminasai," Sakura said.

The couple walked towards the room which was marked 213 on it and opened the door. Upon entering it they were amazed how beautifully this room was. "Wow this room is extraordinary," Miyu said while looking around the room with awe.

"Yeah, I guess so they just wanted to impress us, since we are only staying here one night," Akio said while dropping his bag near the bed.

"yeah I guess you're right," Miyu shrugged her shoulders and continued to said," well, Akio I am not going to beat around the bush, you know who that was, right" Miyu said while glancing at Akio.

"Hai I do, but I really don't want to talk about it," Akio said while lying on the bed on his back and staring at the ceiling.

" Oh please you never what to talk about anything but this stupid mission, come on that's Konoha copy ninja, and I bet you my months pay his here on the same mission we are on," Miyu said while glaring at Akio form on the bed.

"So," Akio said while not caring one bit.

"UHH," Miyu said while throwing her arms up and continued to said," I hate this, the reason I agree to be on this mission with you is because it was easy money, well lots of easy money, and because your stupid fiancées was on bed rested because she is pregnant," Miyu said while taking a sit near the bed.

"STOP, talking about Mina that way," Akio said while getting up from the bed. "Plus this stupid mission as you putted is not worth my while either, but I had no choice in the matter just like you, so if we are to play newlyweds then please be a good wife and shut up, "Akio said while pointing a finger at Miyu.

Miyu turned her head away and said," please, you are lucky that it was me who volunteer for the job, and not Haki, you remember her right, your ex-girlfriend, how would you have liked that one," Miyu said while now glaring back at him. That defiantly shut Akio up and didn't say anything about that. He just narrowed his eye at Miyu and asked," How do you know that Haki was going to be the one on this mission?"

Miyu lifted her right hand and began examining her fingernail while stating," I have my recourses, so you better listen up, you baka," Miyu said while getting up and pointing a finger now at Akio.

Akio didn't like were this was going, sure she was a great Sound ninja but that didn't make her the best, he could care less if her sister was Kin. Akio sat back down on the bed and proceeded to listen.

"Well, that's much better, any ways my plan should involve Kakashi and his so called wife," Miyu said while grinning while walking around the while formulating her plan.

"What?" Akio said while looking at Miyu like she just lost her mind.

Miyu grin got bigger at Akio lost expression. "Listen I bet you they are on the same mission we are, under their Hokage's order, so I can go up to them and explain our mission to them and see if we cannot work together as a team," Miyu said while smiling.

"**Are you crazy**?" Akio shouted while getting up from the bed again. "Come on Miyu you out all people should know that the mission comes first, this Idea of yours is completely ridiculous in so many levels," Akio said towards an upset Miyu, but he didn't relinquish he continued." There are some many flaws to this proposal, one Hatake, Kakashi could actually be married to that girl, and really be on their honeymoon together, two by walking up to them and saying "hey were in the same mission you are, let's just join up," Akio said while saying it in a funny voice and flapping his arms up and down. "You know how stupid that sounds, we reveal ourselves and we could jeopardized the mission, Miyu, think about it," Akio said while pointing at his head with his right index finger.

"I am thinking about it, you idiot, I am not just going to walk up to them and announce our mission, I will talk with them reasonably about what we all could expected from this mission," Miyu said while again sitting down near the bed. "Plus if we all can agree to work together we can be done with this stupid mission quicker, don't you agree," Miyu said looking at Akio intensely.

Akio sat back down and just shook his head," I too want this mission to go quickly, but there are too many holes in your theory, but I what I said don't mean shit to you any ways." Akio lie back down on the bed on his back," So by all means go head and ruin the mission, I no longer care, so just go and leave me in peace, "Akio said while raising his right arm and gesturing her to leave." But be warned if this mission goes sour is because you were stupid enough to trust them and because you couldn't keep your legs close enough to think properly."

Miyu through a kunai at Akio head, but miss UN purpose, it landed near his head with a clunk. Akio didn't even flinch, he just grinned. "How dare you, you don't know nothing about me, to judge me like that," Miyu said while her eyes turned dark with rage.

"I don't need to know you Miyu, you can just call it a man's intuition," Akio said while turning his head to look at her. That made Miyu even madder and she through another kunai at him, but this time Akio caught the kunai. "If you truly want to settle this here now, and then let's make this more interesting," Akio said while activating his sharingan.


End file.
